The Dawn of something new
by LunaxEve
Summary: Follow Dawn and Paul in their coincidental meeting, in an immersible adventure. With love, romance, hatred and lots of action.
1. The Beginning I

_I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. This is pure fanmade fiction writing.  
This story will start out with Dawn and Paul and then move on to Dawn only._  
_With that said, hope you enjoy, I am a beginner so do not judge me too harshly._

Authors note: Underlined words marked as captions indicate point of view change.

**Chapter 1**  
The Beginning

Dawn

In a forest next to Canalave City, Dawn waited for the right moment to train her Pokemon. The huge forest was full of Pokemon. The thick canopy and warm sunlight flowing through it made this the perfect spot. I could even hear a river flowing nearby.

I began to stretch and wonder a bit about my past. Today is the day, six years since I got separated from the gang. I am now 16 years old.

Oh how I miss Ash and his Pikachu.. The thunderbolt that made every trainer envious, specially Paul who seemed to be impressed since the beginning as he saw that lightning. But now its all different, he thinks Ash and the way he trains is useless. But it is not true, Ash has so much respect for his Pokemon as much as the next guy. Oh well, who can change that jerks mind. Plus I also miss Brock as well; his cooking beats any chef from the Sinnoh Region.

Piplup noticed her masters's tears rolling down her face. He knew what she was going through. But it was for the best. Even though she was the best top coordinator, she missed her friends the most.

"Ok Piplup let's go train with your whirlpool. Now remember, practice makes perfect." I said excitedly

Paul

"Again! Use fire blast!" Paul yelled. He looked at my Pokemon with anger. "Is that all? Or do I have to release you like I did to Chimchar" The Ursaring looked at him with anger and pride. "That's what I thought." "Now, Fire Blast that tree!" He yelled furiously

Six years of hard and tedious training and this is what I get, a beating from the Champion Cynthia. I won't take a defeat for an answer, these Pokemon are making it harder to achieve.

"Stop slacking off Ursaring!" "I am growing tired of yelling all the time at you, fire blast again!"

Dawn

I smiled a bit and patted my Pokemon's head for luck. "Ok Piplup use Whirlpool at that tree!" I exclaimed. I pointed north and noticed a beam of light coming from the opposite direction.

"Hmm must be the sun" I thought. "Oh well, ok Piplup go!" The blue penguin obeyed her command as a giant swirl of water twirled around his peak. "Fire at full blast!"


	2. The Beginning II

Dawn

The whirlpool crashed into the tree, knocking down some pecha berries and branches.  
"I am so proud of you Piplup." I said happily  
Piplup smiled and pounded his chest with his fist, that's his way of showing off. I glanced at the fallen tree and noticed some fire on it.

"What on earth is that fire?", I thought. Was it Piplup? No it couldn't be.. Piplup is a water type.

"Hey you! How dare you interfere with my training." someone yelled from a distance.

I looked up and saw Paul standing right in front of me.

"_Your_ training? I am sorry last time I checked this is a free region." I replied

"Hmmph whatever weakling." He said coldly. He looked at me with rage along with his Ursaring.

"Weakling? Last time I checked I did not lose to Ash Ketchum." "And plus you were in the way." I said, beginning to get mad

"You're useless like any other trainer there is along with your friend Ash." "He.. just got lucky that day." Paul said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Well then if you're going to make fun of me and my friend, then I am not going to stand here to put up with it." "Let's have a battle, show me what you got." I said.

I smiled at the giant Ursaring and glanced at my Piplup. He was now on his battle stance. I flipped my hair to the side and waited for his response.

"Whatever, one on one is just fine." "Ok, Ursaring you're up." Paul replied.

Paul

Ursaring's mouth turned red as he released a fiery blaze of power unto the tree. He was now proud of his Pokemon, who finally knocked down some branches with it. Now that was the way to show his strength.

Looking down to the ground I saw berries and a puddle of water. I don't recall seeing water no where near us. Ursaring began to walk a bit far away from the scene. Tracing him I noticed a petite girl with a Piplup on the side.

"Not this girl again." I thought to myself. She is the one who annoyed me because I did not know her name that day I battled the first gym leader. This troublesome bitch is what also that caused me to lose my match against Ash. All she kept doing was cheering for him and his Pokemon. But of all times, why now?

She looked at me with a puzzled face, probably trying to remember who I was.

Hmmph who cares, she interfered with my training.

"Hey you! How dare you interfere with my training." I yelled.

I looked at her with rage, boy was I mad. I hate the fact that I have to deal with my Pokemon's nonsense but with her.. she is something else.

She looked mad and responded..


	3. Battle, Hyperbeam!

I grew mad; who the hell does he think he is? Dear Arceus.. why do I have to put up with ignorant people. But this is no ordinary person, he is Paul. One of Ash's rivals who defeated him a couple of times. Hehe I can take him down any time I want.

"Ok Piplup are you ready?"

Piplup nodded his head and looked at his opponent. His head tilted back as he saw the towering beast in front of him. From the looks of it he wasn't so sure he wanted to go up against an enormous Pokemon.

"Ready when you are Paul."

He looked at me with those icy eyes and cold attitude. His Ursaring stepped forward, waiting for his response to battle. He smirked at me, accepting my challenge.

Gahhh! I hate him so much, why couldn't he just be nicer.

"Alright Piplup use Drill Peck!" I yelled

Piplup ran towards the Ursaring, who just stood there waiting to be attacked.

"Ursaring use Hammer Arm" Paul said calmly

The growling bear made a fist out of his paw and slammed it towards the puny Piplup.

"Oh no! Piplup dodge!" I said worried

Piplup dodged quickly as the spinning from his beak stopped. He seemed a bit disoriented. Whoa that was a close one.

"Ursaring use slash!" Paul began to get serious

The ferocious bear ran towards my Pokemon to claw him. Piplup tried to dodge, but it was too late; my Pokemon was slashed across the chest.  
Holding unto my tears was difficult but I did not want Paul to notice I was about to cry due to my injured Pokemon.

"Bubblebeam!" I yelled.  
Piplup's head bolted up about to unleash the swarm of bubbles. The Ursaring had already advanced right in front of him. He wasn't happy to see him.

"Hyber Beam!" Paul screamed with a grin on his face.

"Nooooo!" I yelled.

I ran towards the battlefield to catch my Piplup on time. I just couldn't stand to see my Pokemon be this injured. The way that Paul fought was disgusting and violent. No wonder Chimchar despised him afterwards. I hugged my Pokemon tightly and shut my eyes. If he is taking my Pokemon down then he is taking me down with him...

I dropped to the ground with tears. I didn't want to get blasted by a Hyper Beam but it was for the sake of my Pokemon.

I felt pain throughout my body. My bones rattled in the inside and my head throbbed back to the ground. Everything went blank.

Waking up, I noticed I was in a cave from the forms of the rocks that wore above me. Ugh what happened?

I looked up to see Paul standing next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were blasted by my Pokemon's Hyber Beam." "Instead of battling me and accepting defeat, this wouldn't have happened." He smacked his lips.

"Excuse me?" "I was not going to let my Pokemon get blasted by your stupid form of battling." I said

"That's your problem idiot." "You're just like your stupid friends, all weak and vulnerable." He looked at me with his cold eyes once again.

"Stupid?!" "Ok, thats it! If my Pokemon couldn't hurt you then I will!"

I stood up from the ground and jumped unto him. I pounded my fist against his chest.

"I hate you! No wonder you have no friends!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

From the looks of it, it was a bad idea to say such harsh words towards him. He looked at me with anger as he turned his head to the side and remained motionless. I knew from the looks of it he would not hit me back.

I kept on pounding him regardless, but in the end everything went blank...


	4. Cave of Deceit

Upon waking up I felt cold and weak. Noticing my surroundings, I was still in the cave.

"Why am I in this damn cave?" I thought to myself

I heard thundering outside; I looked up to see Paul once again in front of me.

"But why bring me here?" I questioned him.

To my surprise he shut his eyes and turned around to face the other way.

"Troublesome girl. We are stuck here.. Apparently the thunder made some rocks clash down at the entrance." He pointed at the way out.

"Troublesome? I am not trouble, from the day I was born I was a star", I shouted. "Um what? Wait what? We are stuck? How?" I looked confused

I can't complain, he did help me get to a safe spot from the thunder. Looking down to left I saw my beloved Pokemon resting near a rock.

It felt weird being next to Paul, and my body still hurt.

"Um.. Paul, is there another way to leave this cave?" I questioned him.

"Not that I know of but I guess we can check this place out." He grinned "It may be crawling with strong Pokemon."

"Is that all you care about, strong Pokemon?" I looked at him with disgust. " Paul, every Pokemon has their own unique ability; each and every one of them are strong." I said proudly

"Not all of them, if that were true than your Piplup would have won the match." "What you need to do is evolve that useless thing." He glanced at my Pokemon resting by some rocks.

"Thing? He is not a thing, he is my friend!" I replied angrily

"Whatever kid." He said once again coldly. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. As for me I didn't want to stay here alone.

There was no other way, I am a girl and I am still scared of being alone. I walked over to Piplup to wake him up. He seemed a bit upset and tired due to the blast from the way his eyes leered at me. I picked him up carefully." Let's go with Paul." I whispered to him.

Piplup's eyes closed slowly as he passed out. I caught up to Paul quick enough for me to hear a bit of a mumble under his breath.

I still wasn't happy to travel with him to the other side but it is for the best.

"Hurry up, you keep bringing me down." He murmured

"I'm sorry, I got blasted so hard and it's hard for me to walk. I felt a short pain on my ankle but I didn't pay much attention towards it. It was probably nothing.

After a while of walking I grew tired and bored, how the heck does Paul do it to be this way? Maybe I should talk to him, he seems kind of lonely.

"So um Paul, why is your hair purple?" I said making something up on the spot. Oh boy that was a big mistake; I said the dumbest thing in the world. He turned around to look at me on a funny way.

"Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" He asked

"Oh it's because I'm bored and I want to know." "Just tell me everything about you." I replied

"No!" he shouted. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Well then if you're not going to talk then I will." I said. "I am Dawn one of the top coordinators of Sinnoh, Piplup has been on my side for almost 6 years." "I left on my own Journey; I think it was time for me to change." I said

"Change?" Paul's eyes met mine. "You haven't changed much, you're still as annoying." He replied

"Well from the looks of it you haven't changed as well." I told him. Deep in my thoughts for some reason I found Paul a bit attractive.. He now looked more muscular, tall, a bit longer hair and wait! What was I thinking! He's Paul one rude bastard! I sighed a bit and grew a bit more tired. I think it is best if I rest now before anything. I looked down to see Piplup still resting in my arms. Poor thing, he is still tired.

"Paul, can we please rest." "I am tired and I think it is best if we sleep." I yawned

"Tired already? At this rate we will never get out. " He quickly said

"Please.." I pleaded.

He sighed and dropped his bag to the ground.


	5. Warmth

Chapter 5  
**Warmth  
**  
"I hope you're happy", he growled

"Well yes I am happy; we have been walking for hours. Don't you ever sleep?" I questioned him.

"What kind of stupid question is that, of course I sleep."

"Well gosh; someone is in a grumpy mood." I said sarcastically

"It's not that I am in a grumpy mood, is the fact I have to put up with you." He said shoving me away.

I dropped my bag to the ground along with myself. The ground was so cold, made my butt shiver a bit. Looking down to my Pokemon, he was still asleep. He had a rough battle earlier; all he needs is just a long rest. I pulled out my Pokeball to return Piplup back to his home. It was probably for the best, as for me I was freezing.

"Um Paul, do you have a blanket? I am kind of cold over here." I asked

"No" he replied, dropping himself to the floor to join his bag full of Pokeballs.

"Well ok I guess." I murmured a bit disappointed. I laid against a rock for a while, shivering the whole night. I closed my eyes for a bit, and began to rest.

Later on that night I woke up. I was still cold as earlier. Damn you Paul for not being useful.

I flipped my body to face him; he was sound asleep with this jacket on. I growled at him for being warm but then again I blame myself for still wearing this mini skirt and tank top.

It's not my fault I want to show off my legs. All my fans want to see my beauty and my Pokemon's strength.

I made a fist at him for he would never understand. I got up from the floor trying to see on how to keep myself warm. My Pokemon was an option but I did not want to wake up Paul. The only thing I can do is steal his jacket for the night. .

I walked over to his side, trying to find a good angle to unzip his jacket. There was no other way, but to lean forward and snatch it. I bend over a bit, yet I couldn't reach it. Just a bit more and bam I can be warm for the night. I spread my legs over his body a bit. Wow I thought to myself, he sure haves a cute face.

Wait what! Eww earth to Dawn, he is not your friend and plus he is hideous.

All the commotion made Paul get up from his slumber. Oh boy..

"What on earth are you doing?" He yelled.

"Um nothing," I lied.

"Well then can you stop standing on top of me if I give you my jacket?" He asked

"Yes!" I jumped in joy. As soon as I jumped I slipped unto him. Boy is he going to get mad. I landed softly unto this chest. My legs spread unto his crotch, my straight blue hair unto his face and the worst of all is my weight.

I didn't want to bother getting up, I was sure I was going to get hurt if I did.

"Get off!" "You're heavy as a Snorlax!" He shouted

"What!" I yelled. I am not heavy as a Snorlax. That made me furious, how dare he make fun of my weight. I was petite to him anyways.

"You have three seconds to get off before I flip you over", he growled

"No!" I yelled. "You want to call me a Snorlax so deal with my weight. I hope you suffocate under me."

"One" Said Paul beginning to countdown

"So, ha! In your face" I said

"Two" He continued

"Where's your strength weakling" I teased

"Three."

My body was flipped over and pinned down to the ground softly. I looked up to see Paul on top of me. Gosh. I thought myself; he is still cute as ever. I couldn't lie to myself, I did like Paul but I had kept it to myself during my journey with Ash.

Glancing up to see his cold eyes, I did not want to mess with him anymore.

He sighed a bit and got up to hand me his jacket..

_Author's Note, Omake means "extra" in Japanese, which will be usually just extra stuff you can read if you want to see how the Author feels about the story at the moment._

**Omake **

Me: So um Paul, how does it feel to be weak?

Paul: Nonsense child.

Me: Take a chill pill

Paul: Doesn't exist in my world of Pokemon.

Me: -_- sheez

Paul: *smirks*


	6. Earthquake

"Um.. thank you Paul" I took the jacket and placed it on myself

"Happy?" He growled

"Well if you're going to keep being mean to me, then I will return it back."

"Now shut up!" He yelled

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" I shook my head "What have I ever done to you to deserve this rudeness?" I questioned him madly

"You're annoying, weak, and worthless like any other trainer!" He shouted

"Well then allow me to show you how much of a good trainer I truly am" I pulled out a Pokeball from my bag, waiting for Paul's acceptance to battle

"If you insist" He got in his battle position and pulled out a Pokeball as well

Wondering to myself, what kind of Pokemon is he going to summon. Who cares, I thought. I will teach him how much of a good trainer I am.

"Stand for battle Aggron!" The metal Pokemon landed unto the floor, cracking some rocks on its way.

"What a cute Aggron!" I shouted. "I have never seen one this close!"

"Ignore my Pokemon looks and bring out yours", Paul shouted

Fine then, let's go Blastoise!" The giant turtle landed unto the field, starring at the Aggron.

"Aggron use earthquake!" Said Paul

"Oh no! Wait Paul!" It was too late, the Pokemon jumped onto the floor causing the cave to move a bit. I looked at Paul with a scared look. I hope he didn't make the cave shake because if he did we are in big trouble.

I looked around my area to see some rocks falling down from the walls. Oh snap, this is not good! I ran towards Paul and returned my Blastoise to his Pokeball.

"Do you forfeit the match?"

"Why of course I do!" I shouted, you caused an earthquake inside the cave!

"Hmmph like nothing can happen."

I sighed a bit, feeling a bit sad. Maybe I should have dealt with the cave shaking; I wanted to prove to Paul I am strong too.

He smirked a bit and mumble under his breath.

"Oh heck no!" He better not be talking mess about me.

I walked up to Paul and pushed him down, the bastard deserved to be hit. I threw myself to the ground quietly not wanting to see him.

Paul did the same and sat on the cold rocky floor. By the time he slept I was still awake thinking of how bad it must be to sleep cold. Thinking to myself maybe I should have return back his jacket. I got up from the floor and walked up to him.

He was sound asleep like he was earlier.

I took off the jacket and placed on him. This is my way of thanking him for letting me stay with him instead of being alone. I went back to place and slept quietly for the rest of the night.


	7. Injured

I woke up to feel a soft warmness coming from above my body. I leaned forward to see purple clothing on top of my chest.

Hmm I thought to myself, why is Paul's jacket on me. I did not want to bother asking because I was still a bit mad from last night's battle.

"Let's go", Paul growled as he took the jacket from me.

"Okay", I responded. Walking the path of this cave made me feel weird. My ankle was hurting for some reason and I think it was because of the blast of yesterdays match. Damn him and his Ursaring.

We were almost there, I could felt the sensation of the outside air. Glancing up to see light sure made me lose my concentration. I felt my body being pushed harshly to the side as I tripped over a huge rock. My head hit the wall hard, my ankle twisted in an oddly way as I passed out once again.

I felt my body move, my breasts jumping up and down for some reason. By the time I woke up I was on top of Paul's back. He was giving me a piggy ride.

"What happened?" I questioned him

"Like always, you're a clumsy idiot." He answered

"Don't call me that", I shouted. "Plus, my name is Dawn!" "It's weird to talk to me without knowing my name." Now I know how Butch felt when they mispronounced his name to Biff or Bob. I giggled a bit

"Why are you laughing?" He asked

"Well something that happened two years ago when Butch and Cassidy try to steal my Pokemon. In the end they were blasted in midair." I giggled

"Oh those two idiots? Well at least they know how to steal instead of those other retards Jessy and James." He murmured

I laughed a bit more and pressed my breasts against Paul's back. "So, tell me Paul, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

That hit him; he stopped walking to look at me in a funny way." Why are you asking me that?"

"Well I wanted to know." I felt lightheaded, my ankle started kicking in with pain. "Ouchhh!" I yelled.

"We are almost out of here so hold on tight." He nodded ahead.

I was almost in tears as I rapped my legs around his waist. "Please, I want to be examined at the Pokemon Center."

He nodded as he jumped a bit to keep me in place.


	8. The end

It felt great being carried by a young handsome boy; he isn't so bad after all. I leaned a bit closer to him to grab his attention.

"Paul", I whispered in his ear." Why do you insist in fighting so many trainers?"

"Pokemon are meant to be strong not just weaklings." "Its like this, imagine you're in danger and your Pokemon can't help." "What would you do in that situation? " He said

"I never thought of it that way." "Wow thanks for your opinion." I replied

He looked back at me and smirked as we exited the cave.

"Finally we are out of this dump. Now to take you the Pokemon Center" Paul said.

I smiled a bit with joy, I love the fact that Paul talks but there is much more than just that. He is okay.

"Paul, you're nice." I said teasingly

" I am not nice. Don't take me as a soft person" He grumbled

"Then why are you helping me?" I asked him

"You got hurt because of me, it's the least I could do." He blushed

"Paul do you want to hear a secret?" I questioned him

"Hmph why not" He nodded

"I love you and thank you." I whispered in his ear

As we approached the light we left together outside into the real world.

/

It is now a year, Paul and I are together. I couldn't believe we end with each other and it is all thanks to the cave. He had feelings for me this whole time but he did not want to admit it. By the time we got to the Pokemon Center that day, he kissed me in front of Nurse Joy. I remember every detail; his Pokemon came out to congratulate him. I thought it was funny how he got mad but in my opinion that was hot.

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, long week of school final exams.. _ ;.  
This marks the end of my first story, if you actually enjoyed reading this then don't hesitate to check out the next. Thank you all for reading 3~_


End file.
